maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Warpath/Jacky 50A
Biography Warpath was a character from the X-Men series by Marvel. His real name is James Proudstar and has assumed a number of other names, such as Proudstar. His main abilities are superhuman attributes, such as speed and agility, strength, etc. He was born in an Apache reservation in Arizona and deeply idolized his brother, John Proudstar. Later, he is recruited into the X-Men. However, he got an issue of planning to kill Professor X AKA Charles Xavier because he blames the X-Men for killing his brother. Later, he joined other organizations such as the X-Force, and back to the X-Men. Warpath also participated in the Avengers Vs X-Men event where he sided the X-Men. Recently, he also appeared in the movie adaptation of X-Men: Days Of Future Past, where he is one of the members of the Free Mutants, which is founded by Bishop. Statistics Stats *Health: 3/5 *Stamina: 5/5 *Attack: 5/5 *Defense: 2/5 *Accuracy: 3/5 *Evasion: 4/5 Class Scrapper *Gains Close Quarter Combat after attacking or being attacked by Infiltrators and performs follow-up attacks that are True Strike. *Vulnernable to Bruisers. Bruisers gains Enraged when attacked or attacking Scrappers, increasing all stats. Passives Path To War *Gains 10% more attack every turn. *In turn 5, allies receives a permanent 50% attack addition and War Frenzy. *All allies counters melee and ranged attacks. Unlocked Mutation *Chance to increase all stats by 75% when being debuffed. *Automatically removes debuffs when stats are increased by this passive. Way Of The Apache *Chance to gain Strengthened and Combat Reflexes when attacking an enemy. *Every time being hit, Warpath and his allies will gain a random buff. Recruitment *Requires 33 Command Points. Recruitment Dialogue *"Let me show you the path to war!" Actions Dual Knives (Level 1) *2 hits. *Melee slashing vibranium attack. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Bleeding: Takes damage-over-time and extra damage when doing hostile actions. **Shield Breaker: Prevents and removes shields for 3 turns. **Weakened: Attack decreased by 25%. *Special Properties: **Stealthy: Does not trigger counter and protect effects. **True Strike: Ignores most avoidance effect. Dive Of The Thunderbird (Level 2) *1 hit. *Melee attack. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Winded: Targets inflicted by this cannot perform follow-up attacks. **Grounded: Flying targets are now vulnernable to ground attacks. *Special Properties: **Ignore Defense: This action ignores enemy's defense. Hunter's Way (Level 6) *3 hits. *Melee vibranium attack. *Attacks all enemies. *Inflicts: **Exposed: Defense reduced by 25%. **Hobbled: Attacks cannot be stealthy. *Grants: **(All Allies) Hunter's Way: All attacks deals 20% more damage and gains True Strike and Ignore Defense, also Stealthy. Last Rage (Level 9) *10 hits. *Melee Vibranium Slashing Attack *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Distraction: High chance to miss the next attack. **Slowed: Evasion reduced by 25%. **Hunter's Prey: Attacks against targets with this deals Fatal Blow and recovers 10% health to the ally that attacks the target with this. **Bloody: Takes Bleeding debuff every turn. Team-Up Bonuses *Children Of Atom: Heroes who are mutants. *X-Force: Heroes who are part of the X-Force. *Bloodlust: Heroes who inflicts Bleeding. Alternative Costume Days of Future Past * Classes: **Scrapper-40 CPs **Infiltrator-50 CPs New Passive Mutant Survivor *Grants all allies Morale Boost. *Grants ally Mutants Rally. *Ally Mutants have a chance to survive a fatal blow. **''Except for the ones that have the "Attacks that have a chance to reduce health to 0% have a chance to reduce health to 1% instead".'' Category:Heroes Category:Marvel Category:Animation Category:Movies Category:Characters